What Did We Do?
by dark-light side
Summary: A story about 2 American women who move to England and join the order. They fall madly in love with certain members, and their lives change drastically. Includes elementals, werewolves, manipulative Dumbledore, and a lot more. PLEASE R&R! Lots of humor!
1. introduction

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours. :)

What did we do?

Chapter 1: Introduction

Being undercover was tough on those involved your name was always changing, as were your looks. It becomes hard to remember what you were like before the mission started. Pretending to be someone you're not messes with your head. There has to be some kind of grounding force, for every undercover agent or they will eventually loose all touch with reality as two American witches knew, so luckily Emily and Victoria had each other, making them two of the lucky ones. They were the best of friends, and when they were not on missions they were keeping each other sane. Emily and Victoria were both 20 years old and had been doing this for 5 months. They had gotten involved in the Order of the Phoenix, when they moved from America after their schooling there had ended. Dumbledore decided that the 20 year old women would be perfect for undercover work considering no one in England knew who they were. In fact, he had no idea who they were, and he had no idea of the superior strength that they happened to possess. Powers that would reshape the wizarding world forever…..This, this is their story…

**Please read and review!!!** This is a double authored story, so it should be updated fairly regularly. **This story starts out really slow, but it gets REALLY good...we swear..it really starts to kick in after a few chapters!!** Hopefully everyone likes it…flames are welcome.


	2. what is he doing?

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours. :)

What Did We Do?

Chapter 2: What is he doing???

After a series of 25 apparations to get from America to London, Emily and Victoria were shifting uncomfortably outside the door where the order was meeting. They had to wait for their cue from Dumbledore to enter. Apparently he liked making big entrances.

"I have no idea why he has to have us walk in, in front of everyone when we could have easily just been in there sitting down. It really makes no difference and it would save us the HORRIBLE embarrassment of being the center of attention. What if we trip? If I fall you should fall too so I don't look stupid." Emily rambled on.

"Alright, me falling would surely make it all better. How bout I just fart instead, that would just make me look completely stupid." Victoria said, she really didn't even try to hide her sarcastic side.

"Hey no need to be so touchy!"

"What I really don't understand is why in the hell Dumbledore is showing our faces to EVERYONE. I mean we are supposed to be 'undercover agents' shouldn't our bloody identities be kept 'undercover'. What is the point in no-one knowing us and then introducing us to lots of people?" The rant Victoria was making would have continued if not for the words of Dumbledore that floated through the door.

"Now it is my pleasure to introduce the two newest members of our order, Emily and Victoria." They heard Dumbledore say their names and opened the door. The whole order was starring at them, as if they were appraising them.

Emily was 5'2'' with long dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She was blushing like mad. Hating the fact that so many people were starring at her. Victoria was 5'6'', with black and blood red hair down to her lower back, and bright blue eyes. To sum up both girls in one word, they were stunning. They had perfect hourglass figures, and pretty faces. They didn't wear make up, they didn't need it.

There was complete silence as they walked to the front of the room. Dumbledore was smiling like a mad man, and waving them to two empty seats at the table. Finally Arthur Weasley collected himself enough to speak.

"So, what will you two be doing in the order?" he asked in a fake happy voice.

Thinking on the spot Emily quickly answered; "We are here to be American contacts in England, we will be relaying what is happening in England to the wizarding world in America to try and gain the order some international support." Victoria looked at Emily amazed. Victoria had tried to come up with a plausible excuse and failed miserably, but Emily had even taken into consideration the times that they would be missing for missions. They could just blame it on the trips back to America, it was the perfect cover.

Arthur than gave them a startled look and said, "Oh really, Dumbledore had told us that you guys would be undercover agents for the order."

This is the point that Emily and Victoria started to regret joining the order and Dumbledore. They couldn't believe that he would actually tell the ENTIRE order that they would be spies. He had completely destroyed any advantage that the girls had had, and if there was a spy working for the dark side in the order he had signed their death warrants as well…….

_**Please read and review!!! **_flames are welcome :


	3. And you are

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours.

What Did We Do?

Chapter 3: And you are……

As the girls sat through their first order meeting, they couldn't help but notice how in awe everyone seemed to be of Dumbledore. He wasn't that great was he? They also noticed that Dumbledore allowed kids into the order meetings, there was a teenage boy with messy black hair and a lightening shaped scar, a girl with bushy brown hair, a red haired boy and a red haired girl, all in the back corner. To both girls it seemed really odd that people so young would be allowed to hear such serious matters. When the dull meeting was finally over the two girls could have not been happier, looking at Victoria with a worried expression, Emily whispered to her, "Do we have to like go socialize with everyone, because when we walked in and everything a lot of them were giving us really unfriendly looks, and well they don't seem very welcoming."

"I guess we should, I mean we are going to be working with them and all. They have to have some idea of who we are."

"Yeah, that is true. Let's go."

The girls slowly turned around trying to figure out where to start. They happed to see the red haired boy staring at them, not knowing where their faces were, and decided to go over there first.

"Hi, ummm do you happen to know were girls faces are located?" Victoria asked in a syrupy sweet voice while Emily giggled a little behind her.

Giving them a terrified look Ron stammered, "uhhh yeah I do, umm areeitherofyouguyssingle?"

"What did you ask?" Emily questioned him.

"uhh I asked if either of you were like dating any one." Ron said turning bright red.

"No actually we are not, but do you honestly think that you have a chance with either of us? Why would we date a boy when we could date a man." Victoria said snidely. With that the two girls walked away and even after all of that, Ron still wasn't looking at their faces. They decided that it was probably best to go talk to the friendly looking women with red hair next, but as they approached her, her face became less friendly, and her features started to fill up with dislike. Seeing this the girls decided that maybe it was time to leave, and drifted towards the door. Before they could leave, Dumbledore came up to them and stopped them. "I thought that I should tell you guys that tomorrow will be your first mission." Smiling at them he handed them each a piece of paper with their assignment on it and walked away with a twinkle in his eye. Looking down at the piece of paper Victoria let out a snort and said, "This should be interesting, maybe we should get to sleep so we are well rested for this reallllyyy 'hard' and dangerous mission." Laughing a little Emily nodded her agreement and the two girls apparated back to their apartment and awaited the next day.

"God, I am so bored." Emily said in an exasperated voice the next morning as she tried to rearrange her hiding spot in the bushes so that she was more comfortable.

"Look at the bright side we get to look at hot guys all day." Victoria replied moving over to give Emily more room.

"Ohhhh yeah, that one next to the one that we are supposed to be spying on is like whoahhhhh."

"Wait, wait, wait, what about the guy we are supposed to be spying on, he is F-I-N-E-"

"No the other is hotter."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"God I am bored again."

"Well it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah. "Was there even any point in this mission, or was it just to tease us?"

"Pfft, oh yes this mission is soooo necessary! Now don't mess up on this it is very important." Victoria said mimicking Dumbledore "We are on a 2 week mission of time wasting, this blows."

"Haha, yeah it does. Nice impression by the way."

There was a long pause as the girls observed their target from the hill that they were crouching on.

"I think we made a mistake." Victoria looked at Emily curiously wondering what she was talking about. "I don't mean the mission or anything, I mean choosing Dumbledore's side." Emily clarified.

"There wasn't much of a choice Em. It was Dumbledore of Voldemort."

"Why do we have to choose between a half dead snake man and an old manipulative goat? Why can't we fight this war on our own terms, on our own side?"

"No one would join us, even if we left the order. Everyone that is willing to fight has already chosen sides." Victoria reasoned.

"We don't need people to follow us, 2 people can do a lot, especially considering that we are already in the order."

"Take it down from the inside, I like it. You can be really sneaky, I trained you well." There was a pause and Victoria continued, "You really think it would work?"

"I really do." Emily said seriously

"You know it is a real shame that Dumbledore will never know who we are." Victoria laughed.

"Yeah he must think that we are bimbos, sending us out on a mission like this."

"And who exactly would you be……….."

TBC…..

Please read and review….the more you guys review, the faster we will update….


	4. Uhoh and Ouch

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours. :)

What did we do?

Chapter 4: UhOh and Ouch…

"ummmmm uh, uh, wha…., how did you??? You were down there." Victoria said pointing down the hill that the girls had been spying from. It was then that Victoria noticed that Emily had been so startled by the strangers appearances that she fell off the side of the hill.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Emily yelled trying not to move.

"Alright, good." Said Victoria turning back to the two guys in front of her.

"Help me damn it, I fell off of a firkin cliff and you leave me here to die. Get your butt down here."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes you dolt."

"Well then why did you tell me that you were fine you nitwit?"

"I was trying to not look like a complete wimp in front of them, but you completely ruined that plan. Now stop arguing with me and help."

By the time the argument had ended, the slightly shorter, but really hot built guy with dark brown almost black hair had already made his way down to where Emily had fallen. He knelt down beside her and started to check her over for any obvious injuries.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"Everywhere, but I am pretty sure that it is my leg that is broken."

"Okay, then I will carry you back up to your friend then."

"God she is sooo putting it on, she knows a full body heal but she hasn't used it yet. She just wants him to carry her." Victoria said laughing.

"Hmm, good plan, anyone would think she was a Slytherin." The tall, hot, guy with black hair said.

"Well, she learned it from the best!!" Victoria said, causing the man to give her a curious look.

The man arrived back with Emily, and gently placed her on the ground next to Victoria, who still hadn't gotten up.

"Start talking, why were you two spying on us?" The shorter guy asked.

"Wow Black that is a _**great**_ interrogation technique, I am inspired beyond belief. Just come out and ask them!! They are obviously spies, they are not going to bloody well tell us because we ask them too!! "

Meanwhile, Victoria had been teasing Emily about getting the guy to carry her.

"Why didn't you just fix your leg?" Victoria asked, about to start laughing at the look on her friends face.

"My wand is broken see."

"Yeah, that is smashed, but Em, you can do wandless magic."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Oh well, at least they don't know that."

"Well…..actually he does." Victoria said pointing at the taller one that was yelling. "Who are you guys anyway?" Victoria yelled to them.

The taller guy slowly turned around, with a stunned expression on his face. "You two were spying on us, and don't even know who we are!?!?!"

"Well he never told us who you were, he just gave us a picture." Emily snapped back indignantly.

"Shit!" The taller guy exclaimed, grabbing his arm, "Black, report to head quarters and tell him what is going on."

"What about these two Snape?" Black questioned.

"Leave them here."

"I am not leaving an injured woman in the woods, I will take them to head quarters."

"Fine, just get back there quick." And with that Snape disapperated.

Black stepped forward and started to pick Emily up, but stopped when she whimpered in pain.

"Ohh, bloody hell, I forgot to heal you." Victoria exclaimed as she pulled out her wand and muttered a charm. Emily gave her an evil look, but her features softened when she realized that Black was going to carry her anyways. "I am going to do a triple apparation, so both of you two will have to hold on tight." Black said with a huge grin on his face. Both women held on tightly to him until they had appeared in front of Grimauld Place. Thinking fast Sirius said "uhhh you guys probably shouldn't be seeing this, I mean it is kind of a secret." And he proceeded to put a blindness charm on both of them.

Immediately Victoria tensed up and crouched to the ground. She felt safer with her hands touching the ground, it came from the werewolf in her. She was a pureblood werewolf, meaning that she could control every aspect of it, for example when she transformed, or who she attacked. It was quite handy. Because of this though, she could probably navigate blind better than any member of the order, but she had to be on all fours to do it.

"Whoaaa, dude give me my sight back please. I already know where we are." Emily said trying to convince Black to take the charm off.

He laughed gently at her and shifted her position in his arms a little bit, he was trying to figure out how to get both of them into headquarters, with out Victoria getting lost, and he finally decided that the easiest way would be to carry her too. When he picked her up, Victoria gave a startled yelp, and started to growl angrily at him. When he successfully got them inside. He dropped her to the ground where she landed in a crouched position and carefully stood up. He kept hold of Emily though, she looked so comfortable in his arms.

Turning towards Victoria he said, "Grab hold of my shirt, I have to lead us to a different room."

"Okay" she grumbled unhappily. When they finally got where they were going, Black took the blindness charm off of both of them and told them to have a seat at the kitchen table. He then walked over to the fireplace and flooed Dumbledore to ask him to come.

When Dumbledore arrived, Sirius said "Snape got called off."

"hmmm, okay." Dumbledore responded thoughtfully. "Why do you have these 2 spies with you."

"Oh, you knew they were spies?"

"Yes they are in the order."

"Then why were they spying on us?" Sirius demanded.

"Well…….just for practice." Dumbledore quickly said, walking back to the fire. "Ohh, and Miss Anderson and Miss Randall, next mission you two will not be working together, I want to see how each of you performs individually. Miss Anderson, tomorrow, you will work with Molly Weasley. Miss Randall, tomorrow you will work with Tonks." And with that he flooed away. Giving each other horrified looks, the two girls could sense that the next day was not going to go all that well……

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! The reviews encourage us to write….


	5. Oh No

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours.

Please Review! They really do keep us going!

What Did We Do?

Chapter 5: Oh no…

"Uhhhhh, your not Molly Weasley by any chance, are you?" Emily asked her mystery guy.

"No, no, I'm not." Black answered a smile creeping across his face.

"Are you Tonks, or is the other guy Tonks? " Victoria asked.

"No and no again." Black said, "although I am related to her."

"So who are you?" Emil asked.

"You tell me first." Black started playfully.

"How exactly am I supposed to tell you who you are before you tell me who you are?" Emily said giggling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Black complained, while Victoria rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting going on.

"Alright fine, my name is Sirius Black, now what it your name?"

"Ahhh, I don't think that I'm going to tell you…." Emily stated as she started to walk away from him.

"Noooo, you have to tell me now." Sirius yelled playfully as he started to chase her.

"Nope." And they started running around the house, leaving Victoria alone in the kitchen, momentarily. As Victoria sat back down at the kitchen table the fire flared up and a figure in black robes stepped out of it. Victoria stayed quiet until the man turned around and dropped his hood. Victoria gasped when she saw the bruises on his face and the way he was limping.

"Oh no, not you again." Snape moaned.

"Hey, don't be so mean, how did you get hurt?"

"I got in a fight with a pixie, how do you think I got hurt?" Snape commented sarcastically.

"Fine, I won't ask, I don't have to know." Victoria said smiling as she got up to get some coffee. "What's your name?" she asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Severus Snape, I am the potions master at Hogwarts."

"I am Victoria Randall, I am a transfiguration mistress and I graduated from the Kentucky Institute for Modern Day Magic." Victoria said as she placed a cup of coffee, milk, and a bowl of sugar in front of him.

"I don't need you to wait on me." He spat angrily at her.

"I didn't say that you did, just think of it as something you don't have to do, not being waited on."

Severus was just about to respond when Emily came running back into the room, muttering something about crazy guys that run too fast. Emily sat down at the table to catch her breath, not even noticing Severus.

"I…gasp….lost him…gasp…on the…gasp…third floor…he is still...gasp..up there..I think." As she finished her sentence, there was a loud crack out of no where and Emily squealed when she felt arms wrap around her chair from behind.

"Ha, now you can't get away!! Tell me your name, I command you." Sirius said in a very fake-grand voice. Emily laughed and said; "My name is Emily Anderson and I am a charms mistress from America, happy now."

"Finally, I am pooped, oh, hey Severus." Sirius said smiling as he sat down in a chair next to Emily. "I still don't know your name" he pointed out, "and please don't make me chase you." He finished giving her a tired look.

"Victoria Randall—transfiguration mistress—drinks coffee black—lived in Kentucky. Is that enough information Black?" Severus asked as he stared at his coffee. Victoria shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah, what he said." Sirius smiled back at her.

"So, if you two are not Tonks and Molly, then who are they?" Emily asked the guys, Severus grimaced when he heard the two names, he hated Tonks's clumsiness and Molly's coddling.

"Tonks is my clumsy auror cousin. She does some undercover work for the order because she is a metamorphagous. And Molly is the matriarch of the Weasley clan, she has had 7 kids, and she knows how to handle a crisis. Oh, and they both HATE girly girls." Sirius replied.

"Ummmmm, Molly doesn't happen to have bright, flaming red hair, does she?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she does, have you met her?" Hearing this, Emily groaned and dropped her head to the table muttering "I am sooo dead, sooooo dead." Victoria patted her on the back comfortingly while Sirius looked on worriedly as Emily started to bang her head against the table.

"We met her at the first order meeting, well we didn't actually meet herm we were walking towards her when she gave us the glare of death so we left." Victoria explained.

"Why do you two want to know who they are?" Severus asked.

"Emily is on a mission with Molly and I am going on a mission with Tonks. So far I think that I am the lucky one." Victoria responded.

"Don't be to sure, although she might not be quite as bad as Molly, she is a trained auror and she hates anyone that is better than her at anything." Said Sirius.

"Am I better?" Victoria asked

"Trust me, either of you two could kick her ass in a fair fight, and in beauty." Sirius stated.

"You think I'm pretty?" asked Emily who had just finished banging her head against the table. It took her a second to realize what she had just asked but then when it hit her she started to blush like mad.

"No, I don't think you're pretty." Sirius said, he watched the smile fall off of Emily's face, and then he smiled at her and added "I think you are gorgeous." As he said this he reached his hand out and lightly brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Oh god, you just managed to put me off of my coffee Black. Stop being so damn sappy." Severus growled while Victoria laughed, "awwww, don't be so mean Severus, that was cute." She said

"Ughhh, that wasn't cute, that was a disgusting display of flirtatiousness."

"Is that even a word?" Emily asked. Before Severus could even answer her, Fawkes appeared in a flash of light with a note from Dumbledore. Fawkes looked very indignant at being reduced to a message bird. Emily took the message and read it.

"It says we are to go home for the night, and where we are to meet our respective partners for tomorrow" Emily explained to Victoria

"Yay, bed, bed, bed—sleepy time" Victoria said sarcastically, "It is like we are bloody 5 years old again." She growled.

"You know, we could run away to Australia and not come back, that way we wouldn't have to do this stupid mission." Emily said hopefully

"Or we could hide under the bed, and sleep." Victoria suggested hopefully.

"Or we could hide in muggle London." Emily thought

"We could switch sides, then we wouldn't have to do anything Dumbledore says." Victoria said

"That's going a bit far Vicky, plus Vodemort would just send us on missions anyways. And I am muggle born, so I would not be all that welcome."

"Damn it, my ingenious plan has been ruined."

"Yeah ingenious is not the word that I would use to describe it."

"Hey, it was spur of the moment, I didn't have time to think about the flaws of it, one being that we want to kill Voldemort." Victoria said humorously, "Alright Em, we had better be good little girls and head home, bye guys."

"Well I'm tired of being good." Emily said with a fake pout

"psshhttt..you enjoy the attention of being considered good, don't lie. I'm kind of tired anyways so lets go."

"Hey, you like being good to, you are always good."

"Yeah but when I am bad, I am better." Victoria laughed as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and dragged Emily to the fire.

"Bye" they both said as the left.

The next morning the girls got up to meet their doom. Emily had to meet Molly at the post office in Hogsmede, and Victoria had to meet Tonks outside the gates of Hogwarts. At the end of the day all that the girls could do was collapse on the couch and mutter about their horrible experiences……..

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Please please please!!!! Flames welcome!!! Hope everyone liked it, we will update it soon!!


	6. It's Raining Men!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours.

What Did We Do?

Chapter 6: It's Raining Men

The next morning Emily and Victoria had just regained enough energy to pry themselves off of the sofas and get ready for the day. Emily sat in the kitchen with her hot chocolate as she waited for Victoria to come in. There was an air of anger and exhaustion over the apartment that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Victoria finally came in and sat down with a cup of coffee and started in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I am never going near another clumsy person in my life." Victoria exclaimed

"That bad.."

"arggggg, I don't want to talk about it." Victoria said, after a brief pause though she continued, "She was horrible, she tried to kill me."

"You and me both. How did she do it?"

"Well, our mission was to follow a group of known werewolves, on a full moon might I add, to see what side they were leaning towards. So it started out where we had to take this fowl, horrible potion, so that the werewolves could not smell us, and that was the best part of my mission. Then we had to track them down, and as we were walking through the forest, Tonks accidentally tripped and almost plunged a dagger into my back. I mean, why would she even have a dagger? Then, she pushed me off a bridge, and my personal favorite, she pushed me out of the tree that we were hiding in, right into the pack of werewolves. Luckily though, I was able to change into one before I landed smack dab in the middle of the group. And what really made me mad was that if I hadn't taken that potion, they would have smelt that I was a pure blood werewolf and they wouldn't have attacked me, but nooooooo, I had to get into a fight with the damn leader named Greyback."

"Ohhh, what a creative name for a werewolf."

"But hey, he was one tough SOB, I had to actually open my eyes. So what happened to you, you seem royally pissed this morning."

"I vow to never go within 100000000 feet of another red head in my life. She was HORRIBLE."

"That bad? Drama queen…."

"Yes that bad Meanie, lets see, she didn't tell me what we were doing on the mission, then she sent me into a trap at the Ministry. It turns out we were supposed to be spying on a group of death eaters that were going to attack the ministry. So she decides to send me in there not telling me about the death eaters, to report suspicious activity. Well you know what that suspicious activity was, having spells fired at you from all directions by 12 death eaters. I managed to incapacitate 4 of them and lock all of the others in a room, then I had to run out of there before anyone noticed who I was, because that would have blown the undercover gig. Then when I got back to Weasley, she was disappointed that I was alive. Then she scolded me for running away, I didn't run away damn it, I won first. Then she "accidentally" points her wand at me and fires Avada Kedavera……." Emily was in the middle of her sentence when out of nowhere Sirius came falling from the ceiling onto the middle of the kitchen table sending both girls into a defensive mode, which wound up with him covered in hot hot chocolate and verrrryyyy hot coffee. As he ran around the room hopping from one foot to the other, Severus GRACEFULLY lowered himself to the floor and cast a cooling charm on him.

Sitting back down Emily continued, "So after that incident I just had to live with her horrible verbal beratings about how I suck at magic and am not good enough for the Order. Grrrr I HATE THE WOMAN, and by the way, I think that it is raining men…."

"Ammmeennnnn" Sirius sang out while he picked up Emily

"Sirius…where are you taking me?"She yelled

"It's raining women" he sang even louder as he threw her on to the couch laughing as she yelped in shock.

"Owwww you idiot what was that for?" she demanded, as she tried to stop from laughing hysterically

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Look Severus and Victoria seem to be enjoying it, they are both actually rolling on the floor laughing."

"Hahaha" she said as she picked up 3 pillows and chucked one at each of them

Regaining her composure, Victoria finally asked "What were you guys doing in our ceiling, are we that irresistible?"

"Haha, don't let your head get too big Victoria." Severus said wryly, "Dumbledore sent us here to spy on you 2."

"What?!?" the 2 girls yelled in unison

"I don't know, but then you two started talking about your trips, and I almost fell out off of my rafter when you were talking Victoria, but Sirius managed to catch me and push me back on, but then when she started, he fell and I started to slip off so I couldn't catch him, and that is how we ended up here." Snape explained

"Okay, but still, why were you guys spying on us?" Emily demanded while Victoria sat in shock of hearing that Severus almost fell when he heard what happened to her.

"We have no idea, it seemed a bit silly really." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders, "He couldn't have given us better people to spy on though." He added thoughtfully

"Wait JUST HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?" Emily yelped as she jumped away from Sirius and looked at Victoria.

"Well….." Sirius started wiggling his eyebrows at her and laughing at the horrified look on her face at the idea of him seeing her in the shower. Rolling her eyes at Sirius Victoria said "He is just teasing you Em. Does he already not trust us?" she said giving Emily a nervous look.

"I guess not" she replied resting her head on the table, looking somewhat distressed.

"Come on guys don't worry about it. He had you two spying on us, we are all in the same boat" Sirius said in a comforting tone as he softly massaged Emily's shoulders.

"Yeah, you two will be fine, just make sure you guys get different partners next time." Severus said as he poured Victoria another cup of coffee.

Soon after he said this though, Fawkes arrived again, with another assignment for the girls, and new partners.

The mission would go a lot better, but it still wasn't good………

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! We only have 1, and we are starting to get a little down hearted…..Pleassseeeeeee


	7. Ummmm NO!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potters, but if we did we claim Sirius and Snape as ours and only ours.

What Did We Do?

Chapter 7: ummmmm, NO

The next day finally came, and Emily and Victoria were getting ready for their missions. "What is your mission, and who do you have to work with?" Victoria asked Emily

"I am going to be attempting to track down where certain top priority death eaters are currently living, and I am doing this mission with no other than Severus." Emily said with a frown, "I seriously don't know how this is going to work. He is so….mean, I guess. I mean he is nice enough, but only when he wants to be. Hopefully he will be in a somewhat good mood." She finished

"I know what you're talking about, I am going to be in muggle London, spying on where death eaters are going, to see if we can figure out where the next muggle bashing is going to be. I am working with Sirius, he is definitely nice enough, I just hope he can be serious enough to get anything accomplished."

"Oh well, I guess we will find out soon enough. Do you think Dumbledore is going to have us working together anytime soon?"

"I don't know, I hope so."

"Me too, well I got to run, see you later."

"Bye" Victoria said as she watched Emily run out the door

Emily finally found the little shop that she was supposed to be meeting Severus in. It was a small shop in muggle London, near the area where they were going to be working. Walking up to him she asked "Are you ready?"

The only reply she got was a sharp nod of the head as he downed the rest of his coffee and walked out the door.

"Do you have any idea about where these death eaters could be?"

"No."

"Did Dumbledore tell you who we are supposed to be locating? He didn't tell me."

"No."

"Well, this is just great. His stupid missions are starting to get on my nerves. None of them seem to make any sense what so ever." Emily ranted angrily, she went to go continue but Snape put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Be quiet, I think that I hear someone coming." He whispered, as he pulled her into the nearest cluster of bushes. As they sat watching, they were shocked when out of nowhere Bellatrix Lestrange came walking past, looking around suspiciously as if she knew that someone had been there moments before, then when she decided that no one was around she turned around and said "My master it is safe to come out. No one is here."

Tightening his grip on Emily's mouth, Severus braced for what he knew was going to come, Emily on the other hand, knew who Voldemort was, and knew that was who Bellatrix was referring to, she just wasn't ready for him. When he stepped out into the open she nearly screamed with fright when she saw his horrible, pale, snake like face, luckily she didn't though.

Voldemort reached over and grabbed Bella's arm and touched the dark mark, signaling for the death eaters to come and meet him. Giving Severus a terrified look, Emily didn't know what to do. Whispering in her ear he said, "I have to go to this, stay in the bushes and you should be okay, I will stand in front of them so that no one has the opportunity to see you." She slowly nodded her head, and hoped that Severus's plan would work. As all of the death eaters turned up, Voldemort began to tell them exactly what he had planned, which was to kill all of the muggles in a small little town just outside London to try and get Dumbledore to make a strong move with the order, because at that moment in time, Voldemort felt that he needed to see an end to Harry Potter and Dumbledore, to ensure his remaining years. Looking at Severus he said, "Tell me, what new news do you have on the order?"

"Not much" Severus responded coolly, "There are 2 new spies, their names are Stacy and Matilda. They are of normal height and as muggleborns go they are okay to look at, both have brown hair and green eyes. They are, however, magically challenged and one seems to be dreadfully clumsy while the other seems to be in a perpetual state of self flattery. That is about all My Lord." He concluded

"Very good, now everyone is dismissed." Voldemort concluded as he apparated away, slowly all of the other death eaters left too, until it was just Emily and Severus remaining. Standing up from behind the bush Emily could not believe what she had just heard, he was giving information to Voldemort, yes he did lie about she and Victoria, but would he have done that if she hadn't been right there. He was a death eater.

Giving him one last glare, she began to walk away from him, as he watched her leave, Severus yelled "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you, I can't believe that you are a death eater, yeah you are somewhat rude, nasty, and mean, but a death eater. I can't believe it. And to think that Victoria thought you were 'pretty cool' wow, wait till she hears this."

"Some things are not how they appear, however I assure you that I would not betray the order, I am, for lack of a better word, a spy. Did you say Victoria likes me?" he questioned waiting for her to pick up on what she let slip

"Wait..what…NO, she doesn't like you, I was just saying that ummm…..she thinks you are nice." She said hoping to correct herself, "And why should I believe that you aren't a full fledged death eater, for all I know, you could just randomly decide to kill me right here."

"Believe what you want, it is not like I care, but I haven't killed you yet, have I?" Severus said casually.

"I guess not but I am going to ask Sirius about you." She said and began to storm off again, running after her he grabbed her arm and said "You can't just leave, we still have spying to do. That was just a meeting, that I didn't know was going happen."

"Fine, lets go."

"So, she likes me?"

"NO!!"

"Are you positive because your story keeps changing?"

"She thinks you are a sarcastic bastard okay, now stop interrogating me."

"Okay." Severus said with a smirk on his face

While Emily and Severus were having their problems, Victoria and Sirius were having problems of their own. They had been in muggle London for 3½ hours, and had yet to see one death eater.

"I am starving." Victoria complained

"I am too, lets go into this gas station and get food." Sirius replied

When they walked into the gas station Sirius went straight to the junk food area while Victoria grabbed a water and a protein bar. She went to go pay and as she drew out her money the cashier said "So hottie, eating light to maintain the figure?" Looking up really fast Victoria started to panic, she had never been good at dealing with guys who hit on her and this one was about 7 foot of muscle and fat which could easily over power her.

"No, I… I just feel like a protein bar, umm I am kind of on a schedule can you ring this up please." Victoria said shakily.

"Why sweetie, do I scare you." He whispered getting a little closer to her.

"No, of course not. I just need to get back to my boyfriend is all." Victoria would never admit it, but this guy kind of did scare her. He was a muggle, so she couldn't practice magic in front of him, and he was 5 times bigger than her. As he started to reach out to grab her, Sirius came up from behind her and punched the guy in the face.

"Don't mess with her if she doesn't want you to." He whispered as he pushed Victoria out of the door.

"Hahaha…you were sooo scared of him." Sirius teased her

"No I wasn't, I could have handled him." Victoria lied trying to keep her dignity

"Uh huh, I think it was the other way, he could have handled you."

"NO!! Your wrong." Victoria said stubbornly, "If you don't stop I will tell Emily just what an annoying prat you are."

"Why would she care."

"Ohhhh..ummm…she wouldn't care in the least. She would just stand up for me, nope this would not affect her feelings towards you in anyway."

"Feelings?"

"Shit….I mean how she treats you."

"Righttt, she likes me."

"No, she can't stand you, you and your big head."

"Okay." He said with a huge smile

By the time the shift was over Emily was ready to kill Severus, and Victoria was ready to kill Sirius. That night when they both got back to their apartment, they had stories that sent each other into a minor tissy fit.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Victoria yelled after learning what Emily had let slip, and then how she covered it.

"Who's talking?!?" Emily yelled back

"Fine, we both made mistakes. How the heck are we going to face those 2 in the order meeting tomorrow"

"Ohhh, this is going to be fun. Yeah, hey, do you think that Severus is on our side? Or is he a death eater?" Emily asked worriedly

"I honestly think that he is on our side, if he wasn't he wouldn't have protected you, and he would have given Voldemort actual information."

"Yeah that's true."

The next morning the girls made sure that they were going to be a little late for the order meeting to avoid any uncomfortable meetings with Sirius and Severus, unfortunately no one had cared to inform them that the meeting was pushed back an hour. And as it turns out no one cared to inform Sirius and Severus either, they were sitting at the kitchen table talking and they looked up when they saw that the girls had just walked in.

Noticing this, Emily decided to have a conversation with Victoria that was so intense that neither of them could notice the 2 guys giving them amused looks.

"So, do you think that the food here is better than the food in America?" Emily asked seriously

"Hey girls" Sirius said

"Yeah, the food here seems to be really bad." Victoria added in, completely ignoring Sirius

"Yeah, it's just not the same……"

"I think that they are trying to ignore us Severus" Sirius stated loudly "What on earth shall we do?"

"Well I honestly think that the portions here are tiny and the ingredients are no were near as fresh." Victoria exclaimed knowingly trying to block out Sirius' loud voice. Sirius was having a wonderful time, with one sentence he had caused both girls to blush like mad and he wasn't even close to being done. Sirius proceeded to pull Severus out of his seat and start pushing him towards the girls while whispering in his ear. Both women were doing such a good job at ignoring the two men, that they didn't even realize that they were being sneaked up on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Victoria and Emily squealed at the same time as they were poked playfully by the guys. They ran away from them and jumped on to the table.

"I saw a mouse." Whispered Victoria trying to cover up that they had noticed the guys.  
"uh huh, me too." Agreed Emily  
"Now what were you saying about the lack of professional cooks in England." Victoria asked.

"Well actually you can not comment on our food until you have had Severus' soufflé." Sirius said in an imperious tone. This shocked both girls so much that they completely forgot about ignoring the boys and just stared open mouthed at them.

"You cook???" Victoria questioned Severus

"SIRIUS, why in the hell did you tell them that, I do not cook for people." Severus yelled.

"Well I had to tell them something that would shock them out of it." Said Sirius trying to keep a straight face.

"Well why didn't you tell them something embarrassing about you?" Severus demanded, thinking that Victoria would find it unmanly for him to cook.

"I thought this way was better." Sirius laughed. By this point both Emily and Victoria had realized that they couldn't keep ignoring the boys, they were too cute to ignore. However a few more minutes of being ignored would drive Sirius up the wall and both girls wanted to see it.

"They've gone back to ignoring us again." Sirius pointed out to Severus. "I will start singing if you girls keep this up, I swear to god, I will." Sirius threatened.

"Oh no, Victoria please, look at him, don't make him sing." pleaded Severus in a very uncharacteristic way, it almost made Victoria break down but the "do it now" command that followed put Victoria off the idea.

"Fine you asked for it." Sirius stated as he quickly moved to Emily's side and wrapped his arms around her planning to serenade her. He dipped her backwards but couldn't resist the temptation of her lips. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers, when he felt no resistance he pressed down a little harder hoping to deepen the kiss. Emily gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue to meet hers. Sirius didn't even realize he was running out of breath until he started to get dizzy and he was still reluctant to pull away. He was trying to think up a plausible excuse to cover up his feelings for her but his mind was rather foggy. So when Emily looked up in to his eyes the only thing he could think to say was "Now try and ignore me." He realized what he had said was completely insensitive and panicked. Not wanting to hurt her by saying anything else Sirius fled the room leaving Emily to stare after him with confusion and anger in her eyes.

Victoria gave her a sympathetic look from the seat she had taken next to Severus.

"Come on Emily, come sit down. I will get you some hot chocolate. You can even throw it on Sirius if you like." Victoria suggested. This got a small smile out of Emily but it was obvious her mind was else were.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Cookies for all that do!!!


End file.
